


Subway Singer

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Series: ongnielweek @hwanghyunbugi [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Seongwu is a busker who plays Friday night at the subway entrance. Daniel falls in love with his voice, but maybe even more the sparkles in his eyes like the constellation on his cheeks.





	Subway Singer

Daniel runs out the moment the doors open, dodging the incoming crowd rushing to board the train. He skips two steps a time as he goes up the stairs, constantly looking at the time on his phone.

He exits the station and turns to the small corner by the entrance. Many people walking by but no crowd seen. 7pm, reads the clock on his phone. ‘ _I’m late._ ’ He sighs and slumps down onto one of the benches at the side.

 

* * *

 

A few months ago when spring was blooming into a full hot summer, as Daniel took his usual route back home, he walked into a surprising crowd of people around the entrance of the subway station. With curiosity bugging him to find out, he heads nearer to the gathering and as he gets nearer, he hears a soothing sound of the guitar and a man singing. He’s starstrucked, the low tremble yet clear silky voice entrances him. He stays with the crowd for the whole performance and finds out the owner of the voice is just as charming when he finishes with a wink and wide smile.

Daniel goes home that night feeling light and happy and falls asleep to dreams of the subway singer.

Exactly one week later, he’s surprised to find himself in sort of a déjà vu as he pushes through the crowd to see the same guy playing again. He’s a little closer this time and gets a clearer view of his face. Sharp features, average height, Daniel can’t assess his built under the oversized black hoodie but he’s probably a little shorter and smaller than him. He isn’t usually attracted to a person from appearance alone but maybe this time he’s a little intrigued.

After coming back to a similar scene by the third week, Daniel makes a mental note to always be there every Friday, 6:30 pm. Subway singer may have just gained a new fan.

* * *

 

Back to the present, Daniel has been quietly watching and enjoying the evening busking sessions for around 3 months and has never once missed. Unfortunately for him, he was already running late today, then the subway had to break down and be delayed. He huffs in frustration at his long tiring day.

“Hey you, would you mind sharing the bench a little?” Somebody asks, breaking his daze. Daniel looks up to see the person in his thoughts standing in front of him. He quickly scrambles to move aside and give the guy some space. Subway singer smiles in gratitude and sits down.

Daniel can’t help but stare, this is his first time seeing the other’s face clearly. There’s 3 moles on his cheeks aligned like a constellation making him a tad bit cuter. He turns away before the other catches him staring.

“I saw you busking here sometimes, did you just finish?” Daniel asks, opting for small talk.

The other looks up from his phone and tilts his head curiously, “My biggest fan doesn’t know I cancelled today’s session?”

Daniel chokes at that response, he noticed? Hasn’t he been standing far enough to blend in with the crowd? “You recognise me?”

The other humours him with a reply, “You’ve been here every week for 3 months! I would have noticed sooner or later. Especially when it’s a good looking guy like you towering among the girls. I guess I was wrong about you being a fan though.”

“No! I mean yes, I’m a big fan. Your singing is really great! You could totally pass of as an idol too.” Daniel quickly clarifies when he sees the other’s mood drop.

He’s rewarded a twinkling smile and the guy waves a phone is in his direction, “You didn’t see this post from 2 days ago?”

Daniel takes the phone and sees a picture in Instagram with a caption saying, “Ong Seongwu Friday night will be cancelled this week guys! Sorry about it, promise to be back next week!”

‘So his name is Ong Seongwu? That’s so unique and so him.’ Daniel thinks, handing the phone back. “I didn’t know your Instagram. Or even your name… your last name’s Ong?”

“I see you seem to not know much about me besides coming to watch me play every week,” Seongwu laughs. “Well, nice to meet you. My name’s Ong Seongwu, don’t get that wrong. Performing arts student, 23 years old.”

Daniel shakes the hand outstretched to him, “Kang Daniel. Game development student, 22 years old.”

“Oh you’re younger than me. Then you have to call me hyung,” Seongwu exclaims, his eyes reflecting the street lights as he crinkles a wide smile.

Daniel finds that he doesn’t mind it at all, having that smile directed to him all day. “Okay, Seongwu hyung.”

Seongwu nods in acknowledgement, “Have you had your dinner yet? I know a good place down the street that sells good ramen, my treat to you always coming to support me.”

Daniel’s stomach grumbles before he had the chance to open his mouth to respond. He gives a sheepish smile, “I guess I can’t reject free food can I? Especially when it’s from my favourite singer.”

“Well you should follow your favourite singer on Instagram from now on as a repayment,” Seongwu says as he stands up, signalling he does the same.

Daniel walks by his side, giving Seongwu his bunny smile, “Of course I will.”

 

The dinner was surprisingly easy going. They immediately connected and had quite some common topics among them. Seongwu talks about how he enjoys driving around town while listening to music and calming his mind while Daniel shares his mishaps and fun stories of the impromptu trips he likes to go on with his friends back in Busan.

As they walk down the streets, Daniel learns that Seongwu actually started singing in front of the subway station because of a dare his friends made him do, but the crowd enjoyed it and it was fun so he thought he would do it more often.

“I enjoyed it and it also helped me gain confidence to perform in front of an audience. Also got some fans, although you would be the cutest.” Seongwu winks at him. Daniel laughs at that, not willing to back down, throws his own line. “How can I be the cutest when somebody like you exist?”

Seongwu reddens at that, not expecting to get a respond to his little antics. “Are you hitting on me, Kang Daniel?”

“Weren’t you the one who hit on me first? Ong Seongwu?” Daniel replies cheekily. “Didn’t we just go on a date?”

They reached the entrance of the subway station where they originally met and come to a stop. Seongwu looks at him, eyes shining with a smile. “You’re right, I did approach you with a purpose. So what do you think? Am I good enough to ask for a morning coffee tomorrow?”

Daniel tilts his head to think and decides he wants to see more of this man with deep eyes and cute moles beyond Friday night quiet singings.

“I’ve done every Friday evening for you, I don’t think extra Saturday mornings will hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> First ongniel is here! Somehow managed to complete this within a day. Not exactly pleased with it because the idea could totally be expanded. Hope it's still cute enough.
> 
> I'm at twt [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi) or if that's too messy do come throw me any opinions or just cute stuff at cc [@minloveshyun](https://curiouscat.me/minloveshyun).


End file.
